


Sweet True Lies

by akane171



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alura and Rhea are overprotective mothers, F/M, Humor, Tractors, and the shit hit the fan, and their children are going to suffer, enemies to lovers - maybe :P, for many reasons, ok guys just expect my normal level of insanity in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: In which, Rhea and Alura, the (self-proclaimed) best mothers in Midvale and sworn enemies since school, are concerned *cough* suspicious *cough* about the real status of their precious kids’ relationship. It seems like nothing has changed and the kids still hate each other like they always have... If it has changed, well, Rhea and Alura are going to suck it up, cooperate and break some things. Literally.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 50
Kudos: 78





	1. Mothers know best...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoneWulffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWulffe/gifts).



> Once upon a time I kind of forced my pal LoneWulffe to write a Valentine fic, while promising I was writing one to... and then I didn't. So, my Dear Friend, treat it as an apology - this fic is for you.
> 
> Kudos for my wifey zrnas for editing it <3

Sam Arias was satisfied with her life. 

Maybe staying in Midvale, taking online college courses, working in a coffee shop and taking care of her little daughter was not something she had dreamt of in her freshman year in high school, but life corrected her plans. Still, the world was open, the opportunities countless and all she needed was to get a degree and she’ll be able to move on in the future. Easy peasy.

But for now she was stuck in her hometown, her days occupied with serving coffee and apple pies, talking to the customers and studying in light hours. It was a sometimes funny, sometimes annoying job in a safe and friendly environment.

_ Not today, though _ , Sam thought grimly, while cautiously approaching two customers, feeling like a deer caught between a couple of predators that were seconds away of tearing each other's throats.

Alura Danvers, Midvale’s best lawyer who ran the most successful law firm in the area, was disgustedly sipping her black-as-a-void coffee, with her eyes  set  on the table. Wearing a fitting suit and simple but expensive jewelry, with her perfect hair, perfect makeup and a perfectly neutral expression on her face, she looked professional and ready to destroy a jerk in court.

The air around her could probably freeze Loki’s ass.

Rhea Gand was sitting casually, with her arm thrown back over the seat, legs crossed (one bouncing), clad in plaid, jeans and a bored expression on her face, her brown eyes focused on the fly on the window. (The fly, weirdly enough, did not drop dead). Still, she gave the slight impression she could (and probably would) happily run over an idiot with her tractor. A black coffee was  sitting untouched  in front of her.

The air around her could probably fry Thor’s ass.

Sam really hoped they were both just pissed off because they ordered the same beverage, not because it tasted like piss.

Sam couldn’t remember why she thought they were nice ladies during her school years. Some distant, unclear memory suggested that Mrs. Gand’s pies were the best in the town and Mrs. Danvers helped Kara and her in some group projects, but-

But now she could almost see the electric discharges above their table, where their auras were clashing. The fact there was no lightning or clouds gathering above their heads was a miracle.

Sam gulped and didn’t even try to smile. Screw her tip, all she wanted was simple survival.

“Do you want me to refill-”

“No.”

They snapped at the same time, finally looking at each other… or rather eye-stabbing each other with spears.

_ And boy, oh boyboyboyboyboy…  _

The thought ran in her head on a loop as Sam retreated to safety, moving backwards, not daring to turn her back to them. She entered the kitchen like a crab, where her boss and the rest of the staff were hiding.

“Did they want refills?” her boss asked and took a glance at the pair through the gap between the doors.

“No.” Sam finally took a breath.

“Thank god. Maybe they will leave soon, they are scaring the customers off!”

Sam opened her mouth but decided to say nothing. Because, while in her opinion it didn’t look like the women wanted to leave anytime soon, she didn’t want to remind her boss about the last time they met at his friend’s restaurant and how much that guy needed to pay for repairs.

She approached her boss and peeked over his shoulder. 

Both women were still glaring daggers at each other silently.

Sam wondered if Mon-El and Kara knew about this.

*

They started at each other, remembering all the disasters that happened between them through all the long years, starting with middle school. Or maybe elementary?... Whatever.

Dumb pranks, dangerous pranks, detentions, cat fights, breaking some rules and laws, breaking other stuff and parts of bodies, and the worst part - their husbands being best pals.

But well, they had more important issues than old disasters and their partners’ disappointing taste in choosing friends. There was no time to waste for past shit, because they could both feel their brain cells dying just from the presence of the other bitch.

So, yes, there was no time for-

“New hair color?” 

“New perfume?”

They both asked at the same time, with matching fake smiles that immediately turned into murderous snarls.

After so many years, Alura still had no idea how the tractor bitch sneaked into her house and added green dye into her shampoo.

After so many years, Rhea still had no idea how the tight-ass bitch managed to hijack her locker and put in a stink bomb that exploded right into her face.

The spears in their eyes were exchanged for bazookas.

The clock was ticking, the atmosphere didn’t loosen?, the impasse was obvious to both sides of the conflict.

“Our kids-” they started again at the same time which annoyed them further, but they tried to, TRIED TO, keep calm.

Alura tightened her grip on the poor cup. Rhea bored her eyes into her cold coffee so furiously that it almost boiled again. On both of their foreheads, veins were throbbing. 

They both took deep breaths and looked at each other again. 

“There may be… a problem.” Alura cleared her throat and Rhea reluctantly nodded. “I think the possibility is very low-”

“Almost zero,” Rhea murmured. “Because it’s impossible-”

“Absolutely unimaginable-”

“That my son-”

“My daughter-”

“Ever thought-”

“Or considered-”

“Starting  _ something  _ with-”

“Your-”

“ _ Offspring _ .”

They both spat out the last word, disgusted, trying to hide the fact they were both terrified by this awful idea and they both knew it.

But they were definitely not going to admit that.

God really hated them. It was not enough for Him that they were both stuck in the same schools and classes for years. Or that their freaking brainless husbands were best friends for years and loved “family and friends gatherings and barbeques”. Or that their kids landed in the same schools and had the same friends. That their kids usually ended in detentions or on the principals’ carpets together. That both Rhea and Alura were called more than once to pick their kids up.

Well, that was not that bad. At least when the other’s kid had to apologize. That was quite amazing. Too bad their kids didn’t really know the art of war and usually ended up equally guilty.

They both sighed loudly.

“They’ve hated each other-”

“Since kindergarten.”

Rhea and Alura smirked. Because the fact that their kids absolutely detested each other was not their doings.

It was all their children’s doing…

Kind of.

Both women smiled at the sweet, sweet memories.

They didn’t have fingers in their kids' relationship-pie. Nope. But it seemed that their bundles of joy, somehow, inherited the hate in their genes. Or, as they said in some far away country, the babies sucked the hate with their mothers milk. 

It started in kindergarten, on a sunny spring day when they played on a field. On that day it was also Kara’s birthday and all the children brought her flowers. Not all, though.

Mon-El Gand gave her a toad. Yes, you read it right. A freaking toad.

As you can guess, Kara screamed and then cried quite hysterically.

The nursery teachers were a little amused while calling the mothers, because you know - kids being kids - but the amusement abruptly ended when Mrs. Danvers stormed into the building and well, showed them the amazing range of her voice. 

The fact that 10 minutes later, Mrs. Gand stormed in and showed her own vocal abilities was later noted as the worst day in kindergarten history.

Not for long.

Three days later, while playing football, Kara Danvers supposedly accidentally kicked the ball, hit Mon-El’s face and broke his nose.

Saying that the person who was chosen (lost the rock-paper-scissors game) to call both mothers had a major panic attack just before is a big understatement and you don’t want to know what happened next.

Let’s just say that on the day that both kids finally left the kindergarten for good was the most celebrated moment in the facility’s history and ended with a few hangovers, one unplanned pregnancy and a drunken praying circle for no more little (and big) Gands and Danverses in their building.

No one knows what exactly was said just before the biggest food fight in Midvale elementary school’s history, but we know what was the cause. Kind of.

Kara Danvers threw an apple jelly at Mon-El Gand’s face after he said something nasty. He repaid her by throwing a chocolate pudding at her head. Very quickly a two man mortal kombat extended into a typical school food fight. It is said that even a week later pudding, jelly and chicken nuggets were dropping from the ceiling.

Yet the fight was outshined by their mothers verbally murdering each other in Principal Luthor’s office an hour later. Some very mean people suggested that Lex's rapid balding after that day was caused by the two women, but the fact was that on Kara and Mon-El’s last year his head was as smooth as a boiled egg.

It’s unclear why Kara Danvers came to the swimming pool when Mon-El was training with his team on that unfamous day during their middle school year. 

Some said she just wanted to yell at him for breaking her glasses. What was the real reason? Who knows. But the fact is, they both ended in the water after a heated argument with Kara kicking his nuts. And well, they both almost drowned. 

Him, because he hit his head and lost consciousness. Her, because she couldn't swim.

You may guess what happened next.

The problem was that the Midvale school population was not too impressive. Finding people that were normal, but weird in commonly accepted standards (aka kids outside the popular and very boring cliques ruled by Lena Luthor and Adam Grant) was not easy. 

So yeah, unfortunately for their mothers, Kara and Mon-El inherited their poor taste in choosing friends from their fathers and became… well, friends of each other’s friends. Weirdly, they followed an unwritten rule and mostly ignored each other or were just acceptably mean to the other without big fights on the friends’ meetings, lunch breaks, parties, bowling etc. 

The rule didn’t include classes and school activities, which became painfully clear in their high school years. Their daily routine was roasting each other in English literature classes about every book they’ve read. 

And then shit hit the fan in one of their classes when they were murdering The Great Gatsby in their junior year and they stopped talking (aka yelling, teasing, more yelling, accidentally breaking some limbs, more yelling etc.) to each other. 

A cold war dawned and their mothers celebrated, both claiming a victory.

But their friends noticed it was far, far, FAR worse than their usual banter and plotting to murder each other because the chilling atmosphere was growing with every day, freezing all their group activities. 

So, their friends created a plan (codename: karamel) and threw a party, locking the pair in one room where they could just explode and clear the atmosphere or simply kill each other, and hopefully no one else.

Surprisingly, it worked and the pair came back to little intensified arguments, but no one (besides their mothers) gave a shit, because it was almost the end of the year and all of them wished for silent, calm, smooth, super boring vacations far away from the two nutheads.

Senior year ticked away without any big disasters, as Gand and Danvers offsprings focused on approaching graduation and planning their future, so both matrons breathed a sigh of relief.

But then a major shit hit the fan, because Eve Teschmacher, aka Kara’s best friend, and Winn Schott, aka Mon-El’s best friend, two high school sweethearts decided they wanted to rent a flat in National City instead of taking a place in a dorm and they needed two roommates.

Their choice was obvious.

Still, Rhea and Alura kept their shit together, because both of their kids hated each other and groaned every time the other was mentioned. It was all cool. They were just roommates, with two other roommates, there was no reason to panic.

Until Eve and Winn decided they wanted a place just for themselves three years later, moved out and the situation became as serious as a heart attack.

Because suddenly, just like that, Oh my god, they were roommates!

Rhea and Alura looked at each other with sour but determined expressions on their faces, communicating without words.

All they needed was a simple confirmation that their kids still hated each other.

They needed a plan and they were going to bear each other's toxic presence for the greater good.

Too bad they forgot that karma was a bitch.

*

“M’gonna kill you, whoever the fuck you are,” Mon-El Gand mumbled under his breath on a beautiful Saturday morning at freaking 7:00.

No matter how sleepy and tired he was right now, he was going to murder that motherfucker who was knocking at the door for the last few minutes, disturbing his well deserved sleep.

And of course, Danvers was dead to the world, even a nuclear explosion would not wake her up, damn her.

He yawned, scratched his naked chest and opened the door, ready to yell at the-

The yell didn’t escape his mouth. Instead it stopped behind his teeth, took a quick glance, shivered and retreated to his lungs. 

In front of him, Alura Danvers was standing with an open mouth (like she wanted to scream too), blinking at his naked chest. Then her stare moved to his boxers, legs and then it moved to his chest again, where it lingered for a few heart beats. 

“Uhm,” he uhmed very intelligently, trying to turn his brain on and still managed to bless the lord that he was conscious enough to put his boxers on after leaving the bed.

When he imagined what would have happened if Kara’s mother had seen him like that… his barely working brain shut down completely again.

“Oh God, stop ogling my boy, you  _ creep _ , and move on,” Rhea Gand growled and passed Alura who finally closed her mouth up and stared at his face.

Angrily.

Mon-El gulped.

“Hey, honey,” Rhea kissed his cheek and put six bags full of homemade food on the floor, because you know, her imbecile son could not take care of his ass and was surely starving and not eating properly.

“Uhm,” Mon-El uhmed again and glanced at Mrs. Danvers who was murdering him with her eyes.

He carefully took a step back and glued himself to a wall.

“Where’s my daughter?” she growled, while passing him.

“Uhm, in her room? But she’s-” She ignored him and headed to Kara’s room. 

“-sleeping,” he finished. “Mom, what’s -”

But his mother unceremoniously walked into his own room. 

_ What the hell is going on? _ he thought, following her and almost tripping over the bags.

“Mom? What-” Once again, he didn’t finish, words lost to him, because his mother was… examining his sheet?

“Is there something wrong?” he asked slowly, as she took a hair from the pillow and looked at it closely, with squeezed eyes.

“Nothing,” she smiled and brushed the hair away. “You just didn’t make the bed, it’s not how I taught you.” Rhea adjusted the pillow absently and then looked around his room like a hawk.

“It’s 7 and I just got up. Mom, did I forget you were supposed to come today?” he asked confusedly.

“Can't a mother visit her own son and bring him some food?” she answered a little absently, staring around.

Mon-El blinked, when she kneeled and looked under his bed.

The last time she visited him was exactly a year ago, because he very wisely visited his home every time he could to avoid situations like this one.

“Uhm, of course you can, I just-”

Once again he was interrupted, when a shriek came from Kara’s room. Apparently, Mrs. Danvers was finally able to wake her daughter up.

Mon-El sighed and left the room, just to see Kara tripping on the bags, wearing her ugly blue oversized t-shirt and a super dumb expression on her face.

“Is… is my mother snooping around my room or am I hallucinating?” she slurred with bewilderment.

Mon-El sighed and just pointed to his room, from where Rhea came out.

Kara squeezed her eyes (she didn’t put her glasses on), rubbed them, then squeezed them harder and finally, when she recognized that small, brown haired, usually pissed at her person, her jaw dropped and her eyes became big like saucers.

Rhea wrinkled her nose with disgust at the sight and exchanged a quick conspiratorial glance with Alura.

_ Nothing _ . 

No evidence that their kids were sharing a room or, ugh, bed. No hair, no clothes, no books, no condoms, no suspicious stuff or other things. 

Which didn’t stop them from inspecting the whole flat for the next few minutes, silently followed by their children's eyes, who very smartly kept their cake holes shut and just waited, absolutely confused, not grasping what the hell was going on.

Finally, both mothers stopped in front of their offspring and smiled like sharks.

And then, the offsprings realized they were fucked.

“So, I hope you don’t have any plans for today, because-” Rhea started.

“-your  _ fathers  _ decided to have dinner together today-” Alura continued.

“-because they miss you and it's been a while since we all had dinner, like  _ friends _ ,” they finished together. 

Kara and Mon-El blinked.

Kara wondered why hearing  _ hope you don’t have any plans  _ from some people sounded like an order made by a firing squad that was pointing guns at you.

Mon-El wondered if their fathers were aware of this bullshit or if they were going to be informed just before the dinner.

Both wondered if their mothers realized they were finishing each other's thoughts which was super weird and scary.

Also, both suddenly got enlightened about how they should have chosen to study abroad. Far away from their families, not in a city that was 60 km away from Midvale. 

And then something hit them hard.

“Wait, you want us to have dinner in a restaurant?” Mon-El asked in disbelief. “In a public place?”

Rhea and Alura stared at him hard, while Kara opened and closed her mouth soundlessly like a fish, because it was better not to mention it.

All remembered what happened at the last barbecue party and how Mr Gand and Mr Danvers came back to their homes with black eyes.

Spoiler alert, they were not the ones who were fighting.

“Yes, son, in the Royale Restaurant at 5, do you have a problem with that?” Rhea asked  _ dangerously  _ sweetly.

Mon-El opened his mouth but both mothers daggered him with their eyes (some part of his brain noticed Alura’s line of sight was focused… a  _ little  _ below his head, but he brushed it away, because… no, he didn’t want to think about it). 

“Nope, 5, Royale Restaurant, yay,” he managed to finally choke out and gave them a thumbs up.

“Great!” the mothers said in tandem, spun on their heels and went to the doors, both trying to reach it before the other.

Of course, they reached it at the same time, but fortunately (for the door) they managed to walk through it together at the same time. 

When it shut behind them the fake masks fell down and they both scowled at each other, heading to the elevator.

“Did you notice what your  _ daughter  _ was wearing? That oversized t-shirt looked like it was taken from a cow’s stomach.”

“I wonder why you associate everything with  _ cows _ ? At least she was wearing something, not like your  _ son  _ who flaunted his body like a lowly porn star.”

“Said a cougar who was ogling him like a deer.”

“Oh, please! The only thing to ogle there was the fat. No wonder Kara didn’t even look at him for the whole time.”

“Because she’s as blind as a bat, you-”

*

Meanwhile, Kara and Mon-El stood frozen in their tracks, staring at the door.

“Danvers?” he finally asked, his thumb still up.

“Mhm?”

“What the fuck just happened?”

“No fucking idea, Gand.”


	2. ...or do they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, things look a little different than they’re supposed to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big hugs, kisses and Mon-El with naked chest accompanied by Kara wearing a sexy dress for my amazing wifey and beta reader zrnas <3  
> Peggy, if you read it, I stole something from you and put into this chap, sue me :P  
> Please, for Rao's sake, don't drink or eat during reading, I'm kindly warning you xD  
> And I have request, count every time when you feel an urge to kill me *evil laugh*  
> ENJOY!

They didn’t pray to any gods. They didn’t keep their fingers crossed. They didn’t ask their ancestors for help. They didn’t try to bargain with fate, destiny or whatever dumb thing that could not help them anyway. Because they both knew it was all pointless, and no matter what, they were simply fucked.

Sam sent them a text message some time ago about their mothers meeting for a coffee, preparing them for the surprise inspection. Now, they were sailing into an unknown, probably horrible, destiny.

Silently following a waiter, they just didn’t know how much they were fucked. 

When they finally stopped in front of a round table, they realized that reality extended their worries.

Their fathers were slumped over their appetizers, sluggishly digging into some mushrooms, goat cheese and some shit made from avocado, aka something they would never have chosen under normal circumstances, and visiting a fancy restaurant with their wives was far from normal.

Their mothers greeted them holding matching glasses of red wine with matching shark smiles, which would have made Lex bald if he hadn’t already been.

That was expected. 

What was absolutely not expected was the view of Imra Ardeen and William Dey sitting next to them, looking nervous, with the appetizers in front of them untouched and their glasses of wine almost empty.

Mon-El cursed under his breath, while Kara almost dropped the enormous purse she was clutching in front of her like a shield.

They were fucked _fucked_.

Shell-shocked, they sat down, absently listening to their mothers’ cheerful and very genuine greetings, which was a sign of the apocalypse approaching.

“Kara, you remember dear William, right? Your first real _crush_ from high school, hmm?” Alura said sweetly and looked at Mon-El who was treathaningly urging the waiter to fill his whole glass with wine. 

Her daughter made a sound of a kettle boiling and asked the waiter for tomato juice.

“Did you know he’s a very successful reporter in CatCo media and works under Cat Grant, the extremely influential woman you admire so much?” Alura smiled. “Anyway, we accidentally met and I decided to invite him to our dinner.”

William Dey blinked, because he would not have described Alura storming into his office and blackmailing him into this dinner as _accidental_. But he was not dumb enough to correct her.

“And Mon-El, you remember dear Irma, right?” Rhea smiled.

“Uhm, actually it’s Imra...” the girl mumbled quietly, but Mrs. Gand didn’t give a shit.

“You were quite close in school, if I remember correctly.” She smiled at Kara who was pushing the plate with appetizers away from her as far as she could, nose wrinkled. 

“She’s my favorite yoga instructor, a real sweetheart, and I thought it would be nice for you to meet, maybe catch up.”

Imra blinked. It was really nice of Mrs. Gand to say she was her favourite instructor… especially because Rhea came to her first yoga class two days ago, the day that Mrs. Schott suddenly called and frantically canceled her membership without giving her a reason. 

And then both matrons started to praise William and Imra, engaging them in quite a smooth conversation, while Mr Danvers and Mr Gand were just nodding, uhming and grunting while miserably digging into the first course that was finally brought by the waiter (some healthy, gluten free, disgusting yellow soup ordered by their wives).

None of them recorded that Kara and Mon-El noticeably relaxed and became less nervous.

Because suddenly it all became clear - their mothers were just playing creepy Cupids. Nothing worse.

But, with every passing minute filled with the conversation going rather nicely, especially between Imra and William, their mothers’ fake giggles, and their fathers almost sobbing over more vegan shit, Mon-El and Kara started to become… annoyed.

Specifically Mon-El, whose leg was dangerously bouncing under the table, who finished his third glass of wine as he listened to his mother praising William Dey like he was the next Mahatma Gandhi of the journalistic world.

Kara sighed and then cringed as her own mother started to describe Imra as the most flexible, fit, incredibly athletic, perfect material for a girlfriend, and wonder who could become the lucky guy, huuuuuuh?

Mon-El and Kara knew exactly where it all was heading and they didn’t like it.

“Who is going to tell them?” Kara muttered to him out of the corner of her mouth, hiding behind a glass filled with a veggie smoothie. 

Mon-El’s leg stopped bouncing as they played rock-paper-scissors under the table.

When he won a sly, victorious smile appeared on his face and sparks of mischief danced in his eyes. 

Seeing that, Kara sighed tiredly and killed the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Great! So it’s set, a double date then!” Mrs. Danvers clapped her hands and looked at them triumphantly. 

“What an amazing idea,” Rhea agreed and clincked her glass with her at-this-moment-not enemy.

“Well, it may be a problem because me and Kara are not really fans of foursomes,” Mon-El said calmly and drank the rest of his wine with one gulp. “And, sorry William, you are not my type.” He flashed the guy with the most apologetic and fake smile he could manage.

“Just, please, do it in a subtle way,” Kara whispered.

“What do you mean?” Alura and Rhea said confused and took sips in tandem.

“That Kara and I are not interested, because we’re already fucking each other,” Mon-El finished with the brightest, most cheerful and meanest smile you could imagine, watching the spectacular fountains of wine escaping Rhea and Alura’s noses. 

“Subtle, Mon, I said subtle,” Kara muttered but not really angrily, fascinated by the view of their mothers being totally, undeniably, extremely, for the first time she remembered, speechless and shocked.

It was amazing.

Their fathers, who fortunately were not eating anything, just sat there with their jaws wide open, but when they took a glimpse of their wives, very wisely, they moved away with their chairs.

For a few seconds William Dey didn’t notice that anything happened, because he was lost in the beautiful eyes of the incredibly sweet and funny Imra Ardeen and wondered if all the stereotypes about yoga instructors and their amazing flexibility and stamina were true. He was interested because, because… it was a good material for an article. Only that. He also wondered how in the world he didn’t notice her during their high school years.

On her side of the table, Imra Ardeen was so lost in William’s intense green eyes, cute dimples and intimidating British accent that she noticed something was wrong only when the wine from Mrs. Danvers’ nose started dripping from her face to the place between her breasts.

But no one, beside dear William, noticed or cared.

“What?” Rhea and Alura choked out while refusing to believe what they’ve heard a second ago.

Mon-El smiled rather nastily, enjoying every moment.

“Me,” he pointed a finger at his head. “And Kara,” he pointed at the girl who rolled her eyes. “Have sex together. Quite often,” he smiled broadly. 

“But-But- But you detest each other!” Rhea and Alura screamed quite loudly, clutching their glasses so strongly like they wanted to break them and use them as weapons to slit throats. 

William, who stood up and helped Imra with cleaning up, wondered absently if it would be very impolite if he recorded the whole conversation on his phone and used it as material for an article about pathologies running in the middle class families.

But then, he looked into Imra’s teary eyes and decided to screw it, it was time to play the knight in shining armor. 

“Not really and not for a long time,” Kara said nonchalantly, enjoying their mothers looking like two dumbfounded fish, lying on the ground and trying to catch breaths.

It felt like _justice_.

Meanwhile, Imra and William left the table and restaurant, sneakily, on tiptoes, caught a cab… and went to the reporter’s apartment. 

Who could have guessed Mrs. Danvers and Mrs. Gand were such amazing matchmakers, huh?

In the restaurant, both ladies took few moments to clean themselves up and calm the fuck down.

“So you are just… friends with benefits...” Alura coughed and Rhea nodded.

Yeah, their kids having occasional intercourse, was not a good thing, but not tragic either. 

Mon-El and Kara exchanged are-they-kidding-us looks. 

“Well, if you want to call a normal long term relationship with sex a friendship with benefits, be my guest ,” Mon-El said cheerfully, enjoying how their mothers cringed every time he said _sex_. 

It felt like Christmas on steroids.

“But!- But-! Eve and Winn-!”

“They moved out a month after we started our freshman year, almost 3 years ago” Kara deadpanned and sadistically enjoyed their mothers panicked expressions. “Want to guess why?”

Alura and Rhea generated an interesting sound together. Something like the sound Dutchmen make while pronouncing _gh_ in van _Gogh,_ aka a cat choking on a flock. 

“They moved out because they were tired of walking on us having-” Mon-El made a dramatic pause. “-sex. And they were not amused by the noises we were making during the nights because of -” he didn’t finish, because Kara kicked his leg under the table.

As much as she was enjoying their mother's faces, they looked like they were going to have heart attacks.

“But-! But-! You’ve hated each other since kindergarten!”

Mon-El and Kara sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

“I didn’t cry because he gave me the toad, I was crying because it ran away. What?” Kara said, annoyed at the disbelieving looks their mothers were giving her. “It was a cute toad, it would squawk hilariously when you squeezed it, and all the girls would always receive flowers and candies on their birthdays, and Mon brought me the toad and I felt special.” She smiled a little but then frowned. “But Lena demanded to hold it, because she always had to be in a spotlight, that bitch, and the toad pissed on her, so she dropped it and it hopped away. That’s why I was crying, I wanted to take it home and keep it as a pet.” She finished sulkily, because it was a damned nice toad.

“Why didn't you say anything?” Alura managed to say after a moment.

Kara raised her brow mockingly, “When? When you were screaming at the staff for 10 minutes straight, or when Mrs. Gand was screaming at the staff, or when you were both screaming at each other without a pause?”

Also, if Kara and Mon-El were remembering correctly, both mothers were angrily monologuing about the other family for the whole drive home that day. And their children were not dumb and understood that maybe they should keep some distance from each other in the future, because it would probably end with their mothers’ screaming competition. 

And when you are a five year old you want to avoid making your parents yell at you and other people at all cost, especially when your mothers are super scary even without being angry.

Too bad it seemed that fate, karma and destiny had other plans for them.

“You broke his nose three days later!” Rhea yelled desperately, not believing her ears. 

“Hello? I already had a horrible sight and the shittiest aim in the entire group. I was passing the ball to Alex,” Kara rolled her eyes and Mon-El bit the inside of his cheek.

Because that day Alex was standing three meters away from him.

“But the food fight?” Alura asked almost tearily.

Kara and Mon-El sighed again.

“Remember? Our car was broken and the night before there was a big snowstorm, so I could not take the shortcut through the woods,” Mon-El started. “But you decided-”

*

_Flashback_

“Mom? Is this really… necessary? It’s just one day.”

“My son is not going to skip a school day because of some small obstruction,” Rhea answered calmly while driving.

“Uhm, but can you just drop me off a few blocks away? Please?”

“What?!”

“CAN YOU JUST DROP ME OFF A FEW BLOCKS AWAY FROM SCHOOL?!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! And hold on tightly or you’ll hit your head,” she yelled back, and a few minutes later she stopped her tractor in front of his school. 

“Here we are,” she kicked the rusty door open. “Hurry up, or you’ll be late.” She neatened his hat and looked on adoringly as he slowly walked to the school.

She shut the door with some trouble and drove away with her tractor being loud like a Russian tank, followed by shocked eyes of the small crowd made of kids and their parents.

And then all eyes focused on Mon-El.

Who was sweating heavily under his coat and felt his ears were basically burning. He wanted to disappear or die or run away crying, but he could not, especially because Adam Grant and his brainless minions were standing near, giggling and pointing at him with their fingers.

He just gritted his teeth and ignored the monkeys, trying to convince himself that he didn’t hear them calling him a farm fart boy (their favorite nickname) and something about horse shit.

And it stung, because he was a little guy with his little pride and yes, he didn’t like when the idiots made fun of him like that. But he knew better than to throw himself at them and well, his mother would have skinned him alive if he had started a fight.

Mon-El cursed under his breath, because of course Danvers had to be a witness of all of it, standing near the front door. He ignored her, hoping that at least she didn’t notice his burning cheeks and ears.

Kara didn’t notice, because she was occupied with staring hard at Grant and his brainless followers.

*

Mon-El kind of knew he could not hope for the idiots to leave him alone but he was surprised that they waited until the lunch break, when they started humiliating him in front of the entire school population. That was surprisingly smart, he could give them that.

And when he got over the fact he was about to get his ass kicked by them (him against 4) and then getting detention and scolding from his mom, he heard Danvers’ voice.

“Hey!”

He looked back to see a ball of green jelly flying right into his face. 

When Mon-El was slowly wiping his face from the apple jelly, listening to the all kids dying from laughter, he decided that was absolutely enough for him on that day, especially because Grant was howling like a gorilla and he didn’t expect this… treachery from Danvers. Maybe they didn’t like each other that much, but still, it hurt.

Throwing a chocolate pudding at Danvers, who was standing there with her arm still raised and a dumb expression on her dumb face, was the only option.

As for Kara, well, she blamed her shitty aim. Plus, what she could have said? That she wanted to throw the jelly at the dickhead Grant’s face who was standing two meters away from Gand? No one would believe her and she didn’t have the time to explain herself, because 5 seconds after her shitty throw, chocolate pudding landed on her head.

And then shit happened.

*

Sitting in the canteen and trying to finish his chemistry homework, Mon-El was amusedly frustrated. The reason - Danvers flirting with the new kid, James Olsen.

Not because he was jealous, God NO, she was just soo sooo bad at it and for him, a person who had zero problems with talking to the opposite gender, it was painful to watch and listen to. He almost wanted to give her some advice, but she would probably just yell at him and then bite his head off.

So he just rolled his eyes and focused on his homework. When he raised his head again the couple was slowly moving to the exit. 

Of course she left her glasses on the table.

“Hey, Danvers, your glasses!” he yelled after them, but she didn’t hear, because she was giggling loudly after Olsen said some dumb joke, probably.

If she took off her glasses, shit got serious. And Olsen fell for that? Pathetic, Mon-El thought, a little annoyed.

With a sigh he got up to gather the glasses, but just before he reached them, Lena Luthor dropped her purse on them. 

A loud crack was heard.

“Oops!” Lena said with a fake apologetic smile, grabbed her purse and left the canteen with her laughing bunch of hyenas.

Mon-El rolled his eyes. From what he had noticed Lena was making sweet eyes at Olsen but it seemed he didn’t notice.

He took the broken glasses and looked at them sceptically. Nope, no way he could fix them.

“Winn, can you give them back to Danvers? I have my swimming training in 5 minutes.”

“Oh, no no no no nooooo, you are not going to force me to give Kara her broken glasses back, remember what happened the last time? No way in hell!” Winn said nervously and started to gather his books.

“Hey Alex-” Mon-El turned to Kara’s cousin who was flirting with Kelly Olsen, and no way in hell was he going to interrupt that - he treasured his balls being not kicked.

On the other hand what was with the Danvers’ girls flirting with the Olsens? Was it some plague or something? Mon-El irritably rolled his eyes.

“Just tell her I have them!” he yelled after Winn and hoped the blind idiot was not going to kill herself without her glasses.

*

“Where are they, where are they...” Kara mumbled, searching for her glasses in her bag.

Her talk with James went almost smoothly and she didn’t make an idiot of herself… that much. She remembered taking her glasses off to make herself look cuter, but where the hell was that?

“Hey, Kara, your glasses are broken, Mon-El ha-”

She didn’t hear the rest of the sentence, because her blood had boiled.

All she heard was _broken glasses_ and _Mon-El_. Her biased brain put two and two together.

“I’m going to kill him!” she yelled and stormed out from the class, leaving a dumbfounded Winn behind, who realized he probably accidentally condemned his best friend to death. Oops.

Meanwhile, Kara was angrily running and huffing through the empty corridors, somehow not colliding with anything, what was a kind of miracle.

How dare he? Going after her precious glasses?! That was so, so low and she didn’t expect something like that from him, of all of the people. Yes, they were pranking each other but after what he had done to her glasses the last time, he swore he was not touching them again.

She hastily opened the door to the boys’ changing room and ignored all the screaming that came from some naked guys, because: a) she didn’t see any details anyway, b) she was too angry to get embarrassed, c) there was no Gand among them, because yes, even without her glasses she could easily recognize his body.

Funny thing, she’s never thought about what that could mean.

Did he do it because she flirted with James? Huh? Or something? Huh? She could not have fun with other guys who didn’t tease her all the time? HUH? While he could talk to other girls from outside their little group of friends, and smile, and joke and whatever, while-

She charged to the swimming pool and immediately spotted Gand who was standing and laughing near the edge with…

_Imra Ardeen._

Who just came from her vacation in Miami and was super tan, pretty and hot.

Yes, Kara didn’t wonder about how she could tell it was Imra without her glasses either.

For now she just felt a new wave of fury and she decided to just swim with it.

“Gand, what the hell did you do with my glasses?!” she screamed and charged at him, ready to kick his ass.

“Oi, Danvers! Look out, it’s slipp-”

He didn’t finish because Kara slipped on the wet floor, collided with his naked chest and accidentally hit his balls with her knee.

They both lost balance and fell to the water, sinking to the bottom.

When Mon-El finally reached the surface, she was desperately clinging to a plastic swimming board, looking like a drowned rat. 

He hoped… she didn’t notice… that… he might have… totally accidentally!… touched her… erm… breast… when they were falling to the swimming pool.

And no, Kara didn’t notice he touched her breast, because she was occupied with trying to stay alive and thinking about her face plastered to his naked chest for a few weird, totally not nice, seconds.

So, because he was extremely embarrassed and lacked working brain cells at that moment, he decided to say something dumb to relieve the tension. Besides, his balls still hurt and it was her fault.

“Are you a rock or something, Danvers? Because you sure sink like one.”

What he meant to say was that she really was a horrible swimmer.

What she had heard was him, saying she was heavy, aka FAT, in front of a pretty, fit, hot and totally not fat Imra Ardeen.

Kara threw her swimming board at his face and it was the first and only time when she hit something she actually wanted and aimed for, making him fall unconscious and almost drown.

And then she remembered she could not swim, and almost drowned too.

*

All kids loved attending the English literature classes along with Kara Danvers and Mon-El Gand. All they needed to do was just sit and sleep with their eyes open and let Gand and Danvers do the all job by discussing, arguing, yelling, never agreeing with each other but approaching the most important topics. And yes, their English teacher loved those classes too, because she didn’t need to move a finger, besides starting the discussions, saying yes or no from time to time and focusing on her gossip magazines.

One day, a few months before their Junior year had ended, it all changed.

They started discussion about The Great Gatsby and the arguing was maybe a little more heated than usual, but no one paid enough attention to notice. The whole class occupied themselves with daydreaming, scrolling through the internet on their phones, playing games or sleeping.

No one noticed that the discussion about literature suddenly became suspiciously personal. That things like being biased, narrow minded and dumb were said. That at one point, maybe or maybe not, words like a farm and fuck boy were thrown at someones face.

The whole class along with the teacher realized something was wrong when suddenly the typical argument ended and there was a tense, uncomfortable silence.

Mon-El Gand and Kara Danvers were standing and staring at each other without a word.

His face was unusually ash white, his eyes wide and shocked and with an expression that was hard to read, but it disappeared quickly, exchanged for his neutral face, as he silently sat down and bored his stare on the view outside the window. He stayed like that for the rest of the lesson.

She was standing and heavily huffing, red faced and with fire with her eyes, but suddenly she gasped quietly, when what she said hit her. She opened her mouth, but the teacher cleared her throat, so Kara turned and sat down, tense and unusually quiet.

The class didn’t really bother to find out what the cause of the couple's weird behavior was because suddenly the teacher started to ask them questions and realized no one beside Danvers and Gand read the book. Lots of Fs were given that fateful day.

When the bell rang, Kara turned to talk to Mon-El but he already left and didn’t appear in any of his other classes that day. He didn’t come to school the next day. And then there was the weekend and on Monday he appeared in his usual cheerful and happy go lucky self but just… stopped acknowledging Kara. He didn’t talk to or tease her, he simply ignored her and she requited him like for like. 

Their usual arguments in English ended and the whole class suffered, because suddenly the teacher started to do her job. But she stopped dragging Danvers and Gand to the discussions, because they both only answered with grunts.

Their friends were confused but decided it was probably going to pass.

They underestimated the power of hormones and hurt teenage pride.

A week before the end of the school year they decided they have had enough and created a simple as fuck plan, aka a party for celebrating the end of their junior year.

The problem was, they were sure that as long Kara and Mon-El thought the other was going, they would not attend. So, Eve said to Kara that Mon-El was not going and Winn said to his best friend that Kara was staying home. When both idiots saw each other at the party it was too late for them to escape. Easy peasy.

“Truth or dare, Kara?” Sam asked the blonde, who was sitting with her arms folded, legs crossed and looking like a pissed off hail cloud.

Kara, the sweet, innocent child, didn't catch the glimmer in her friend’s eyes.

“Dare,” she muttered angrily and finally got a nasty impression she might have made a mistake, because Sam smiled like a cheshire cat… along with all her friends who were sitting around her. 

Minus Gand, who was sitting opposite her and scowling at the carpet, but she was ignoring him and besides, he was NOT her friend.

“I dare you and Mon-El to stay locked alone for 30 minutes in a room,” Sam cheerfully dropped the bomb.

“NO WAY IN HELL!” they both yelled and got up in a blink of an eye, looking at each other hotly.

“Are you scared?” Sam asked innocently.

“Of jumping each other's bones?” Eve joked.

But when they both looked at her, suddenly incredibly coldly and calmly… she started to wonder.

“Where is the room?” Kara said darkly, because she was going to prove there was absolutely nothing but hate between her and Gand. After that she was going to get drunk.

Unknowingly for her, Mon-El had the same plan.

This was how they were shown into and locked in a cupboard under the stairs, with brooms, some boxes and no place to move.

When their so called friends shut the door, they were embraced by total darkness that allowed them to finally talk and fix some things between them.

Yeah, sure.

“Can you take your fucking foot off of mine?”

“Stop digging your elbow in my side.”

“Touch me one more time and I’ll bite your hand off.”

“Take your filthy hair from my face.”

“Breath in a different direction, asshole.”

“Where, bitch? I can’t even move my head thanks to you.”

“So stop breathing at all.”

“Ladies first.”

“Go to hell.”

“Right after you.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“You don’t deserve petting.”

“With you it would not be petting but a torture.”

“...”

“...”

“30 minutes passed already, right? Where the hell are they.”

“Wait, I’ll check. Where the fuck is the light switch,” Mon-El muttered and touched the wall. Almost immediately he found the switch and clicked it. 

He checked the time on his calculator watch and-

“No way,” he said in disbelief.

“What?”

“3 minutes have passed.”

“Impossible!” She caught his hand and looked at his watch closer and-

Yep, 3 minutes have passed.

They slowly looked at each other and well, that was a mistake.

They were standing inches apart, so close she could see his eyes were blue with grey spots, long lashes and ugh, those lips that were drawing hers like magnets. Last time they were so close was when she collided with his chest and her lips totally landed on his naked skin, which she was trying and failing to forget for the past few years.

He realized suddenly that the last time he saw her eyes this close was when she broke his nose and was hovering above him, calling him a pussy and tearfully asking him to not die because she didn’t want to be a murderer and go to prison. Holding his bloody nose, he didn’t know why she called him a cat, but all he could focus on was her eyes that reminded him of comets.

And now, they were even bluer than he remembered. They were so close that he could count her freckles. And there were her lips and he could not take his eyes from that view, especially now that she licked and bit them like that.

“Yell at me,” he whispered hoarsely and desperately, because it was the only thing that could keep him from kissing her, which was definitely a terrible idea and she was going to hate him even more.

“What?” she said and raised her head, shivering at the sound of his voice, her hot breath caressing his face, and he just had to kiss her.

So he did and maybe it was not a mistake, because she responded as feverently as him. 

When they finally stopped, they realized, surprised, that her legs were wrapped around his waist, her arms hugging his neck and hands buried in his hair, while one of his arms was wrapped around her back and one holding her ass.

“Uhm, hi,” he said breathlessly, regretfully putting her on the ground.

“Hi,” she smiled shyly and neatened his messy hair.

He had no idea what to say next, so he just checked the time and-

“Two minutes left.”

How in the world did they make out for more than 20 minutes?

They looked at each other, the realization of what just has happened slowly reaching their bathed in endorphins brains.

They were messy. Their lips were swollen. They were flushed and red and-

No way it could have been hidden from their friends and... mothers.

They were fucked.

That was Mon-El’s very bright conclusion.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, that was a mistake,” he hastily neatend his hair, not noticing that Kara furrowed her brows and looked at him weirdly.

“She’s going to skin me alive, ughhh, we can’t tell anyone, because-”

“Sure, Imra is going to kill you, oh boy, what a waste for humanity,” Kara’s voice was colder than the absolute zero.

Mon-El stopped panicking and looked at Kara confusedly, noticing, surprised, that she looked coldly furious. He could have asked the proper question. Like, why was she talking about Imra, when he was talking about his mother? Why was she so ready to kill him? Etc.

But the time was running out, he was hearing their friends approaching and well, after all he was just a dumb teenage guy.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Danvers?”

“What is wrong with me? I’m not the one who just made out with a girl in the closet while dating someone else!”

“I’m not dating Imra!”

“Oh, so you just lost your virginity to her?!”

“WHAT?! I did not and-! And what about you, huh?! Made out with a guy while being all over William Dey for months now!”

“The fuck are you talking about, you idiot! He’s just a friend!”

“Sure, with benefits, maybe!”

Winn opened the door in the perfect moment to see Kara slap Mon-El’s cheek.

He made a choking noise when they both slowly turned their heads and looked at him like, ugh, let’s just say this moment would return to him in his nightmares for a long time.

And then Mon-El stormed out from the cupboard without a word.

“We aren’t finished, asshole!” Kara screamed and ran after him.

“For sure we are!”

“Where are you going?!”

“Somewhere far away from you!” He yelled and went outside, shutting the door loudly behind him.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Kara left too, shutting the door even harder.

For a few seconds there was a silence. 

“What the hell was that?” Eve asked in a hushed voice.

“I don’t know but-” Alex started but was interrupted by Kara, marching back into the house, grabbing her purse and leaving again, shutting the door so forcefully some parget and some spiders fell from the ceiling.

“Well, I guess we can stop speculating about them being in love with each other,” Sam finally said, sweating a little.

“Yep, it’s just pure hate,” Kelly agreed, shivering.

“Facts,” Nia nodded her head.

“100% confirmed,” Brainy finished.

Again, there was silence for a long moment.

“Let’s just get drunk,” Alex decided and the whole group happily agreed, because they needed something to cleanse the traumatic karamel experience.

*

Meantime, Kara reached her rusty mini cooper. Part of her brain reminded her how Mon-El teased her that she was driving a lunch box on wheels and got angrier.

“Dumb idiot, dickhead, brainless mutt, jerk, what the fuck is wrong with him?” she was muttering furiously, starting the car and almost breaking the key in the process.

William? Why the hell was he concerned about freaking William?! Yes, she spent some time with him, working on the project and showing him the town, but he was the new guy and she wanted to be nice. And then the Gand clown stopped talking to her and ignored her, so yes!, she went for a few dates with Dey and ok, maybe they even kissed once, ONCE!, that’s it, because-, because it didn’t feel right, more like kissing a mannequin and of course it had to end like that, because she had a different guy on her mind all the time! 

So what in the blazing hell was Gand’s problem?! Huh?! Who gave him the right to- to- to judge her while he was sleeping around with the cutest, smartest, funniest, prettiest and most gracious girl in the entire town?! And then refused to admit it?!

And she knew it was true, because Imra was friends with Leslie who was friends with Gayle who was friends with Lena and told her all about it in the toilet while fixing their make-up, just before the infamous English classes and Kara was hiding in one of the the cubicles, waiting impatiently for them to finish and go away, because nope, some time ago during middle school she realized of what kind of snake Lena Luthor was and she didn’t want to talk with her ever again. 

So, this was how she ended in English classes with the knowledge that a guy who was sweet, kind and nice to every girl in the school, just not to _her_ , was probably sleeping with one of the most popular and kind creatures in the entire town. And she remembered that he was spending less time with their friend group and that she spotted him more than once, heading somewhere with Imra. The conclusion was obvious.

And now, this piece of rotting carrot was denying it all.

When she saw him, angrily marching down the road, with his hands deep in his pockets, she killed the urge to run her car over his well shaped ass.

Instead she stopped the car with screeching tires. 

“Get in,” she growled with a threat hidden in her voice, because she swore to God that she was going to drag his ass into the car if he refused.

*

After leaving the house, Mon-El was not muttering insults under his breath. No. His brain was veiled with white hot rage that allowed him just to follow the road. 

But then the cold forest air cooled his brain a little and he was able to analyze the situation.

Imra? Imra?! Why the hell did the crazy idiot mention Imra?! Yes, he’s spent some time with her, but she was his swimming teammate, the interscholastic competitions were approaching and he liked training with her. That was it. Yes, some intimate stuff happened in the past but that was in the past and they both decided that being just _content_ was not a good basis for starting a relationship. 

Also what about her, huh? She behaved like she hasn’t been making sweet eyes at Dey for the whole freaking year. Mr Cool, wannabe reporter. From such an amazing, old family. With his hot British accent. With such a sparkling future ahead of him. Harvard almost begged him to choose them. Woo hoo! 

And then, after their big fight she was spotted with that guy, on a date, kissing and confirming all his fears.

What you were thinking about in the first place, farm boy? That she was going to look at the idiot who was pissing her off for years, because that was the only way that worked for them? With their mothers breathing down their necks? With him not being even sure he was capable of getting into any university? With her thinking he was some kind of a frat boy who was sleeping around? After she so seriously threw it at your face in that English class? Good joke Gand!

He almost didn’t notice when she stopped her pathetic little car beside him. He almost wanted to ignore her order and just walk into the woods, but he got a nasty impression she would have chased him down and dragged his ass back to her car.

And being totally honest, he was simply tired of it all.

He got in and she burned the rubber, pushing the accelerator to its limits aka the splendid 60 km/h. 

For some time they just drove God knew where, with her cutting corners and him not caring they might have ended on a tree. 

“I didn’t sleep with William. And we just kissed once and all because of you, because- because you were ignoring me for the first time and I felt abandoned and it was pissing me off, because I knew it was PARTIALLY my fault and then ugh, it just happened, ok? And it was not even good, it was like kissing a cardboard cut-out guy and- and- and maybe say something?!”

Mon-El stayed silent for awhile.

“How do you know what kissing a cardboard cut out guy feels like?” he asked with a tease in his voice.

Kara growled and abruptly stopped her car so violently, his forehead collided with the dashboard.

“Oww!”

“Are you serious?” she snarled, kind of pissed off, because for God’s sake!, and kind of happy because he was teasing her again.

“Not really, no,” he answered massaging his forehead, glancing at her, who was desperately clutching to the steering wheel, staring at him with such an intense stare, and he knew he could not fuck it up.

“I didn’t sleep with Imra or with anyone else,” he said simply. 

“That’s it?” she raised her brows.

“I guess, I just realized that I always hoped my first time could have been with you.”

The last sound didn’t manage to leave his mouth and she was already on his lap, with her legs on both his sides, hands on his cheeks and her lips on his. The most natural thing to do was to put his hands on her ass. So he did.

This is how Kara Danvers and Mon-El Gand made love for the first time, in her car, in the middle of a forest road, traumatizing all the poor animals within one kilometer of them.

What you have to know is that Kara’s mini cooper is a really small car and Mon-El was right in calling it a lunch box on wheels.

So yeah, she hit her head on the roof more than once and his elbows hit the door and other things, once almost breaking the window. And yes, he could not move that much, but Kara very enthusiastically took care of that. On his part, he was very happy she was wearing a skirt. 

In the end, let’s just say the fact that the old, rusty car didn’t fall apart and was able to move after was a fucking miracle and yes, in the future they found much better places to make love.

Maybe it was not the most comfortable and amazing first time in the history of first times, but it was satisfying for both. And many, many better times came after.

*

Rhea and Alura were gaping at them with their mouths wide open, some distant memories finally knocking into their skulls.

In that year, both of the kids refused to go to vacations or summer camps, they said they wanted to focus on learning and preparing for the senior year. 

Alura suddenly realized that on that sunny, hot summer Kara had spent a lot of time reading outside, taking books and blankets with her and suddenly becoming a fan of cute, girly dresses, instead of shorts and t-shirts. And was experimenting with makeup. And being… suspiciously happy.

Rhea realized Mon-El would wanish for whole days, claiming he was running and training in the woods. Humming a lot and being, now it hit her, suspiciously smug. And took a lot of showers.

Mon-El and Kara allowed their mothers to think about how blind they were, not adding new information to the cocktail, for example, how frustrating it was to make love on the meadow in the middle of a forest with a sudden storm approaching and then soaking in cold rain. 

They thought about all the mosquitoes bites and rashes from some poisonous plants - all because they were too afraid of being caught and having sex like normal people in their homes. Or how they did it once in the tractor in a form of revenge. And the few times in Mon’s parents' car. Or in the all other weird places because their mothers were nuts and lived in some dumb Capulets and Montagues fantasy. 

So excuse them if after finally getting a flat they scared Eve and Winn away after a few months. That’s what happens when you can finally make love in normal, comfortable conditions. 

“But it’s not like you are… together _together_ , right?”

Mon-El and Kara looked bored at their mothers who finally calmed down and started to plot how to break them up, probably. 

They were so, so predictable.

“Who is going to tell them?” Mon-El asked Kara and they played rock-paper-scissors again.

This time the blonde won.

“I’m pregnant,” she said flatly.

This time their fathers choked on some shitty looking vegan pies and their mothers just screamed in anguish.

*

Five hours later a very frustrated waiter stared at the two completely drunk ladies, who didn’t look like they were going to leave anytime soon and no one from the staff was brave enough to kick them out. Too bad their husbands retreated right after the young couple did and didn’t take the screaming ladies with them (the waiter didn’t know that both of the future grandads were sitting in a burger bar, eating unhealthy food and watching a baseball game). And now, 4 wine bottles later, the harpies were still there.

Alura hiccuped and looked at the pile of handkerchiefs with scrabbles all over them and chose one. 

“Sooooo...” she slurred slowly and very carefully, trying to read what was written on it. “Fissst… Thanksgif… gifng, oooooh that shit with aaaa tuuurkey, at my house…and the fisssst… Chrisssssmas at yours?”

Rhea raised her head and looked at her with squeezed eyes.

“Yrmmmhmm,” she said and banged her forehead against the table again.

Alura smiled. “So… it’sssss set then….”

She took another paper and looked at it. “C… Ca… Ceeeee..ri...line? Ceeeeeline? Name for a boooy….? Werrd.”

“Yhmnnummfs,” Rhea mumbled.

“Oooooh, for a girl...” Alura noded. “Still…. sounds… dummmb. Reminds me of… someee… movie. With some big… boaaaaat…. and they… had sex….” she started crying. “Rheaaaaa, our… littleeee babies haaaad sex…. that’s horribleeee!”

“Wwwwhmmmooooomb,” Rhea agreed.

”Hooooow couuuuld they?” Alura hiccupped again. “Anddddd a baaaaaaaaaaaby? I’m- I’mm too young to beeee a gradmaaaa.”

Rhea didn’t say a word, just cried along with her and then raised her head, grabbed her glass and tried to lick the last drops of the wine.

“I’m soooo cruuuuushed. I feeeeel like…. I will never be happy againnnn...” 

Rhea squeezed her eyes, her brain cells bathing in wine trying to figure out how to cheer up her new best friend.

Her eyes lit up suddenly.

“Uhmmmmnbbbbrrrrrr!”

Alura stopped crying.

“You… you… want me to tryyyyy driving youuuuuur tractor?” Alura asked, surprised.

Rhea enthusiastically nodded her head.

Mrs. Danvers clutched her heart and teared a little more. “That’s… theeee sweetest thing, thannnnk you,” she grabbed Rhea’s hand and squeezed it hard. 

And then, before Rhea could have fallen asleep, she said:

“Let’ssss doweet.”

*

Somehow, they managed to pay for their meal, catch a cab, sleep through the whole ride while embracing and drooling all over themselves and then yes, drive a tractor. 

But you didn’t hear that from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this I have never written equally insane story and I hope you liked it.  
> Who realized early that karamel were moving furniture already or that Kara was pregnant? :P  
> Thanks for reading! Comments, love, hate and murderous intentions are welcome. Unleash your feelings and see you next time :D  
> Wash your hands! Hope you and your family and friends are safe and sound. Love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to finish the second part in the next two days and I know my update promises are EMPTY, but well I have nothing else to do during my quarantine. Btw, smut? Yay or nay?  
> I also hope you are all safe, you wash your hands and have enough toilet paper ;)  
> Love you all!  
> PS. For my Acidentally in Love readers - 93Mika edited this whole story and put in a pdf format. It looks like a normal book, there are a lot of cute pics of pandas and it's amazing. If you want it, I can send you a copy. Write to me on tumblr (akane171 or facepalming-since-chernobyl) or twitter (@SuperDone666). And here is the link when you can see how the pages look like:  
> facepalming-since-chernobyl.tumblr.com/post/612047537243897856/guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys-look-look-what


End file.
